


Biggest Mistake

by AStoneTown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStoneTown/pseuds/AStoneTown
Summary: As if it was every little girls dream to make a man better, to heal the wounds she couldn’t even begin to understand.





	Biggest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Another from my old deleted d/r tumblr. Mistakes are my own. Light smut. Enjoy!

**Biggest Mistake**

 

Rose Tyler wasn’t someone that heard a lot of tragic backstories. On the estate, she heard stories about misfortune but everyone had a story that dealt with that. Dad’s that left before they were born, mother’s that had to leave the kids alone throughout the day to work odd jobs, off the books, just to pay the rent.

Meeting a man like the Doctor, his whole life was just another chapter in a tragic story. Everything about his reserved nature, everything about how bitter he couldn’t stop himself from being.

He was tragic, really.

And she couldn’t help but love him for it.

The way his blue eyes blazed with the anger that would more times than not burst out of him at the most inopportune times. She wanted to care for him.

As if it was every little girls dream to make a man better, to heal the wounds she couldn’t even begin to understand.

\---

The TARDIS was covered in as many invisible bruises as the man that piloted her. The stories she could tell if given half the chance. The way she tried so hard to heal the man along with herself.

Yet it would take something so much smaller than her.

A blonde girl on an estate that could never begin to understand. Maybe the TARDIS was a little bitter too.

“Am I being selfish? Keeping her here?” his voice echoed around the console room, the TARDIS flared to life in agreement and he snorted at her, “She’ll leave one day, hopefully she’ll have made me strong enough—”

“Talking to yourself Doctor?” Rose walked up the ramping, the grating creaking under her feet, jumping back slightly when the TARDIS lights flickered angrily.

“Oi,” slamming his hand against the rim of the main console the lights dimmed subordinately, his hand smoothing across where he had just hit was the only sign of apology the Doctor would give.

“That was a bit weird.”

“Sorry, having a little discussion with my ship,” he didn’t mean for it to sound like she interrupted, even though she did, but he hadn’t retrained his words to not sound so harsh when he spoke to her.

Pushing against what seemed a biological urge to call her an ‘ape’ was enough of a challenge.

“I didn’t mean to… I heard your voice and—” she looked down at her bare feet, her pyjama bottoms skimming across the top of them, “thought it might help me sleep to listen to you talk mechanics for a while.” Her eyes glistened with the cheek that laced her words, giving him a tongue-touched smile.

“S’abit rude, Rose Tyler, for that I might just ignore your request.”

“Yeah but you won’t though, any excuse to talk shop,” her feet took her to the jump seat and she plopped heavily down, tapping next to her. The decision to not sit next to her was countered by what seemed a completely separate decision by his body to do just the opposite. Heaving a sigh that he didn’t need to release he sat close to her, looking ahead at the green dimmed lights of the TARDIS.

“There’s a loose button I should replace before we set out, I could do that for you,” it was useless, though, he knew she didn’t want him to leave where he sat, and the weariness in his bones wouldn’t allow him to anyway.

“Nah, it’s okay,” dropping her head to his shoulder, she moved to grab his hand, bringing it to her lap and studying it, turning it over and running a finger down the palm, “do you heal really quickly being alien then?”

“Depends on the damage.”

“That’s just a non-answer, that, Doctor,” Rose’s sigh was a lot more genuine and the Doctor turned his head to press his nose into her hair for the tiniest moment.

“That’s me, evasive as ever,” he sounded as tired with himself as he thought she should be. It was like talking to a brick wall when he spoke to himself most of the time, it must be ten times worse for her.

“You’re an open book Doctor,” she laced her finger with his, “just can’t understand what’s on the pages is all.” His lips pressed into her hair before he was aware of what he was doing.

“You’ll have to wait for the translated edition to come out.”

“Translated edition? You’ll be a whole new Doctor before I get that,” laughter threatened to burst out of the Doctor but instead he closed his eyes.

She didn’t know how right she was.

And, Rassilon willing, he’d not be regenerated any time soon.

But Rassilon was dead. Just like everyone else.

“Maybe you’re right.”

Shifting her head, Rose moved to brush the side of the Doctor’s face with her own. Her small nose lingering against his.

The ringing in the Doctor’s head, the TARDIS’ warning, could never be enough to make him move away. Hordes of Daleks shooting at him couldn’t distract him so the flashing lights of the console wasn’t any difference.

“Rose,” a whisper against her lips before his followed, a gentle press before he pulled back. Her deep brown eyes meeting his endless blue and he bent to kiss her again.

Maybe it was a ‘thanks’.

When her lips opened and his tongue met hers in an unsure but confident movement, maybe it became more about an apology on what was to come.

The Doctor would never be good enough for Rose Tyler, the tale of the broken old Time Lord with more blood on his hands than a million sonic-washes could even begin to clean.

Or, as the Doctor allowed Rose to shift to straddle his lip, her hands pushing his leather jacket from his shoulders, he realised what the real tragedy was.

She would never be enough for him.

The sight of her above him, her gasps against his lips as he moved his hand under her cotton sleeping trousers, moving his fingers against her slick folds.

A thousand Rose Tyler’s giving themselves over to him couldn’t heal the damage that he caused by putting the fate of his people in his hands.

Even so, that selfish part of him, that part that should have never come back to Rose after he left her the last time with Mickey the idiot clinging to her leg, he could no more stop her from sinking down onto his hard length than he could have stopped himself earlier from sitting next to her.

He really was the most tragic creature.


End file.
